The invention relates to a vacuum arrangement, in particular for gathering material from a ground area, for example, for gathering a harvest such as small fruits, such as chestnuts, nuts, berries, olives, coffee cherries or the like. The vacuum arrangement comprises a vacuum pipe for picking up the material to be collected and conveying it into a collecting container, wherein the vacuum opening of the vacuum pipe faces the ground. The vacuum arrangement has a working area in the area of the vacuum opening.
For harvesting small fruits such as olives, it is customary to shake or beat the fruits from the trees and to collect the fruits from the ground. For this purpose, vacuum devices are known that pick up the material lying on the ground like a vacuum cleaner. A disadvantage is that not only the material to be harvested is collected in the collecting container but also leaves, moss, grass and other foreign matter so that it is necessary to empty the container frequently. When doing so, the harvested material must be separated from the unwanted foreign matter, usually by hand.
Also, vacuum devices are known in which the harvest is guided together with leaves, grass or similar foreign matter in such a way into a collecting container that the foreign matter that is usually lighter is blown out of the vacuum device and only the harvest is retained. However, such devices are very complex and heavy; this is tiring for the operator carrying the device.